


a bucket full of sunshine

by takehiko_arashi



Series: sunshine [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Itachi and Misaki!toddlers, Mama bear!Sasuke, Multi, NaruSasu - Freeform, Papa and daddy!Narusasu, Parents!Naruto and Sasuke, adorableness, sex-interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takehiko_arashi/pseuds/takehiko_arashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should've locked the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bucket full of sunshine

"Ah, yes, ah, Naruto-," Sasuke choked back a gasp as the man buried inside him thrust deeper and deeper- 

"Papa?" A small voice asked from the doorway of the couple's spacious room. "Daddy?"

The raven froze in his daze. He locked it. He swore he heard the satisfying click of the lock as Naruto shoved him into the room and proceeded to leave a trail of the most obscene hickeys in history. Well, he was as sure of that as he had been sure of the fact that when Naruto and he started their relationship the raven would be top. So, he was wrong on so many different levels. Nonetheless, the Uchiha unhooked his ankles from his blonde's shoulders and kicked said blonde out of him.

"Itachi? Why are you here?" Sasuke tried to keep his voice the steady baritone that it was, and he certainly didn't feel tempted to revert back to the squeaky voice in the throes of ecstasy. Certainly. Ignoring his husband scrambling to cover his junk with bedsheets, Sasuke focussed completely on his shy little boy. 

"I couldn't sleep, Daddy. The monsters were everywhere tonight. They tried to devour me!" Despite his evident terror, the Uchiha-Uzumaki couldn't contain his smugness at the fact that he pronounced "devour" without stuttering. 

For the past week, the little red-haired boy had been having nightmares about monsters attempting to eat him. Apparently these monsters had big beautiful faces, with long blonde hair and eight shaved legs. A.K.A Regina George. Apparently, she threatened to eat him if he didn't like her Instagram photo. Oh, and she also claimed to know a way to get someone's hair off they're head and make sure it never grows back. Terrifying, isn't it? Sasuke thought so too. 

"Okay, okay," Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the space between his two eyebrows. "You can come sleep with us, but you have to wait a bit for Papa and Daddy to change... Some stuff, alright?" 

Itachi nodded his little head furiously before scurrying off to kidnap his panda, watermelon, Winnie the Pooh and frog plushies. 

Naruto over indulged his children. 

"Hurry up, dobe!" Sasuke snapped, eyebrows furrowing as watched his husband rip off the sheets and throw them in the washing basket, along with his and Sasuke's now-soaked pajamas. Throwing on a black tank top (with the Uchiha crest standing proud at the back) and a pair of not-women's tights. Sneaking a glance at the future Hokage, the raven saw a smidgen of something-that-we-all-know-isn't-milk on his tan back. Resisting the urge to lick it off, he merely left him to his own devices. 

Soon enough, their boy came back with his posse of pillows in tow and a squealing exclamation of "sleep-over!", jumping into the expanse between his parents' bodies. 

Just as the two adults were drifting off to sleep with Itachi snuggled between them, when, "Do you know Suzuru? He's part of a long line of shinobis. His papa is Rokiro Izani. That's why he's Rokiro Suzuru. But he's mean, really mean. Do you know what he did to me? He took the prettiest crayon, the blue one, and then scribbled with it on my paper! And I was drawing a pretty picture with flowers and Enoki-chan and Hizashi-kun and Kagura-chan! But Misa-chan wasn't in it, b'cus she also took it to colour in her hair in her stupid pictu-"

And it went on and on. One would think that the couple could just fall off to sleep, but their fiery toddler instantly shook them awake when he saw his beloved parents going off into dreamland. Naruto knew Sasuke could snap at their boy like he would said blonde, or Sakura, or Kakashi, or the stupid flower girl at their wedding who ate dango while walking down the aisle. 

He could do it easily, but Naruto knew he wouldn't, because Sasuke would never be able to watch his child's eyes well up with tears or watch his tiny fists come up and rub away the big crocodile tears. Sasuke wouldn't ever be able to watch that, because he loved his family too much to let that slip away. And that's what Naruto loved the most about Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Anyway, I'm not sure if I did the whole series thing right, so please help because AO3 FAQ is unhelpful.


End file.
